Missing Angel
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Sequel 2 Trapped Angel.A while after living in Volterra, Alicia's power makes contact with Didyme Volturi's mind.But Didyme's supposed 2 b dead, how is she still alive after over 1000 yrs?Vladimir & Stefan r dead, so who could've taken her?
1. Visions

_**Just as I promised here is the sequel to Trapped Angel; it's called Missing Angel, because it's about how Didyme wasn't murdered but kidnapped like Alicia way before she was born.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Alicia and Alec have been married for nearly a year, but when Marcus and Demetri come back from the ruins of the old Romanian hideout, they find that another prisoner was kept hidden from Alicia and the world. Could another Romanian still be alive? Or is someone trying to lure the Volturi into a trap?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Alicia was happy, blissfully happy with her family; her mate, brothers, sisters, parents, uncles, and aunt had shown her so much love and appreciation she could hardly believe they hadn't known each other for over a century. Up until a year ago she never would have believed how her life had turned around, but everyone around could say otherwise.

"Alicia darling!" the vampire princess turned to see none other than her stepmother Sulpicia running toward her.

"Yes mom?"

"Your father and Alec want to see you, they're in the study." Alicia smiled and ran at vampire speed to her destination. When she made it her mate greeted her with a kiss and hug, whereas Aro cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me Papa?"

"Yes sweetie, you are well correct?"

"Yes." Just as she said that Alicia saw an image flow into her mind. An image of a young woman, chained up, wearing ragged clothes, hair all a mess across her face, and a lean arm around the woman's waist while the other held up her chin showing her face. Alicia gasped and nearly fell back but Alec caught her.

"What's wrong love?" he asked not hiding the concern in his voice.

"I-I don't know why…but I think…I just saw…Aunt Didyme." Her father looked stunned for a minute then took her hand in his. He shuddered as he let go.

"That's her alright…but it's impossible. She's been dead for over a millennia."

"I know father, but what could it mean?"

"I don't know my dear, but for now don't let anyone else know about it unless you have another vision."

"Wait I thought Alicia could only read into other people's minds not have visions like that Alice Cullen?"

"That's what I don't understand, this only happens when…" Alicia's eyes widened and she held onto Aro's arm.

"When you think of someone and they reach out with mental fear. Alec where is Marcus?"

"He's out with Demetri father; they went back to the Romanian hideout to clear up the rest of the mess."

"When he returns come find me and you too Alicia."

"Yes Papa." The two returned to their original spot leaving Aro to ponder what on earth he just saw.

_Romanian getaway:_

Demetri was busy burning the remaining pieces of bones and rotting flesh whilst Marcus searched around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Almost finished here sir."

"Good Demetri, we can leave as soon as we get done cleaning up this mess." Marcus moved a couple more bodies out of the way to the fire when he noticed a circular handle in the floor. "Demetri come here." The tracker obliged and looked at the handle.

"What is it? A trap door?"

"One way to find out." Marcus took hold of the handle and pulled upwards to uncover a flight of stairs going into a dark basement. Demetri stepped on to the third step before stopping abruptly. Marcus figured he was trying to get the scent in and pulled out his deceased mate's silver Volturi pendant necklace and turned it in his hands. He had carried it around with him always, because it was the only item of hers he could hold onto without feeling saddened by her memories.

"Master Marcus, I can't understand why but the scent down there is familiar. It's almost impossible…"

"What scent is it?"

"It's the same as the scent coming from that pendant you're holding." Marcus took a small whiff of the pendant and loomed over the doorway taking another before turning over to Demetri.

"How recent is it?"

"I'd say a year or so maybe." Marcus grabbed Demetri by the shoulders and glared.

"Not a good answer! What's your exact estimate?"

"That is my exact estimate, Marcus please you're crushing my elbows!" Marcus released the tracker and went down into the hole at vampire speed. He stopped at a double bolted door, made of a metal stronger than steel, with a pad lock on it that looked broken recently. The scent was stronger in this part, but the strongest was behind the door. With a shaky hand he opened the door and took out a small flashlight Jane had given him to examine the room, and his insides felt like they'd been torn apart. The room was full of chains, metal whips, and many other human devices altered to wound vampires and the smell was even more powerful.

"Didyme, my god what've they done to you?" if Marcus could cry he'd be on his knees sobbing. Demetri came in and stared at the room, and Marcus fell to his knees. "Go back to Volterra, get the guard and Aro. If this means what I think it does, we could have a new mystery on us." His voice cracked as he spoke, and Demetri could feel the sorrow in his heart for his master.

"Yes sir." Demetri took out Abbadon's medallion and disappeared in a flash. Marcus held the pendant to his stone chest and tried to halt out the ideas of what could've happened to his beloved Didyme.

_Volterra:_

Demetri appeared in the throne room instantly after leaving Romania, then found the trail of most of the guard coming from Aro's study. He knocked on the door, and Alicia answered; she yanked him inside and closed the door behind them. Alec shushed him before he could speak, and they moved him to the further end of the huge room away from the door to Aro.

"Did you find something Demetri?"

"You all have to come with me, it's about Lady Didyme." Aro's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why, but I could smell her scent in a hidden dungeon back at that hideout. It was strong too, almost as if she were there nearly a year ago. Maybe less…" Aro didn't wait to listen further, Alicia and Alec went off to gather the rest of the guard while Aro and Jane waited for them. In no time flat the entire guard, Caius, and Athenodora were in the room, and they each held onto each other while Demetri spun the dial on the medallion. They were transported back to Romania and could hear a sound of dry sobbing coming from the trapdoor.

"What in the hell is that noise?" Caius blurted out blunt as ever. Alicia ran from her spot and the rest followed. When she saw her poor uncle on the floor she went over and placed her hands his shoulders.

"Uncle Marcus what's wrong?" he looked up at her and she could feel her heart breaking. The scent in the room was strong, but something wasn't right. Alicia looked around and then screamed so loud it pierced everyone's ear drums.

"OUCH!" Jane cried out. "What's with the screaming?" Alicia turned to them and looked as if she could cry but worse. Her whole body shook with fear and anxiety; Alec ran to her and Aro took her hand seeing she was recalling all the memories f those familiar tools being used on her.

"T-This place…I was here…but how could…Aunt Didyme have been?"

"You never saw her my darling?" Alicia shook her head and Aro took a deep breath before he covered his mouth as if he was about to vomit. "It is her scent…she was here…" he straightened up quickly and helped his poor brother to his feet reading his thoughts as he stood. "Demetri, Jane, Felix, Afton you all search around for any clues that may tell us why Didyme was here, and if so how she was here. Alicia, Alec, Marcus, and I will stay to help around with anymore trapdoors that may be around here. Caius you head back to the palace and wait for us, or better yet you help part of the guard search."

"Yes." They all answered and went off. Alicia froze on the spot and her body began twitching slightly.

'_Help me….'_

'_Who are you? Where are you?'_

'_Help me…please…'_

'_Tell me who you are…Aunt Didyme?'_

'_Aro…Marcus…'_

'_They're with me, are you Didyme or not?'_ "HELLO?" Alicia shouted again making everyone around her jump back.

"You almost made me jump out of my skin cara!" Aro was shocked at his daughter's loud voice, and his seemed to echo along with it.

"Sorry Papa, but I heard someone calling me. I could hear a voice in my head.." Aro held Alicia's hand again and he staggered back into the wall of chains. "Papa? What's wrong?" Marcus went over and Aro took his arm as if trying to consol them both.

"It was Didyme…she's alive."

_**Well whatcha think? Too short for the first chapter, too much of a cliffy hanging here? Just hope you enjoy this because the next one's not coming up until I finish a couple of my other fics because I have two that have only one chapter left. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can, just please be patient with me on this.**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Clue Number 1: Venice

_**Here's the next chapter of Missing Angel, where the Volturi are looking for clues on where Didyme could be kept hidden. Alicia's power taps into her aunt's subconscious and finds pieces of places where she's been put, and to find out who's taken her if the Romanians are dead.**_

_**Please leave a review cuz they're much appreciated.**_

_A couple of days later:_

The entire Volturi coven was busy searching for clues based on Aro and Alicia's description of the horrid place they'd seen as Didyme's prison. They had been scouting out the old hideout but so far the only thing found were weapons used to torture vampires and humans. They each took turns back and forth scouting the place, but no luck so far. Right now the ones on the job were Demetri, Alec, Heidi, Alicia, and Afton.

'_This place brings back so many painful memories…I gotta keep it together, I can't wimp out now.' _ Everything she touched made her body sting all over, but she kept it together for the others working hard on collecting the tools of pain. When she came to a large metal whip she picked it up and dropped it flinching. Soon a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she turned into a stone chest.

"You alright love?" Alec whispered to her.

"I-I'm trying Alec I am…but I can't keep my composure around these things. Oh gosh what can I do I need to help Aunt Didyme, father and Marcus are counting on me."

"It's ok dear, you've done more than your fair share here. Why don't you let me take you home and I'll let Jane take over for you?" Alicia nodded and Demetri tossed Alec the medallion transporting them back to the palace. Caius and Marcus came out to greet them and Alicia snuggled into Alec's arms.

"What's happened have you found anything?"

"No Caius, Alicia couldn't stand it there, so I brought her back and I think Jane should take over." Caius and Marcus exchanged looks before Jane came over and Alicia was led out of the room by her uncles. As they led her to Aro Jane came by and looked concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"You'll be taking over for Alicia for a while Jane, she's unable to help at the moment." Jane nodded knowing what Marcus meant. "Alec's in the room that way, he's waiting on you." She left with a nod and Alicia was led into Aro's study. Aro greeted them and frowned at his daughter's face.

"You alright my darling?" he took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his back. She held back her sobs but his hand rubbing her back began to soothe her.

"That place is full of dreaded memories, I think Alicia should stay here instead of going back."

"Now Caius Alicia may be haunted by the place but she's not incompetent. If she wants to stop that's her choice." Marcus spoke up and Alicia turned to him.

"Thanks…" Aro hugged her to him and gave his brothers a look, they left without a word and Aro's hands played with Alicia's long braided hair.

"You can stay with me right now if you want Alicia."

"Thanks Papa…I tried to hold out as long as I could but…" Aro put a finger to her lips and smiled softly.

"It's fine my darling, I know how much pain it brings you, because it pains me to when seeing what torture you went through." Alicia shook again and Aro kissed her forehead. He hugged her again and then Alicia went rigid stiff.

_Vision:_

_The room was empty of life, but the tools were still hanging off the walls and ceiling; the color of the Alicia's eye, a trap door barely noticeable to the human or vampire eye._

_Vision change:_

_Didyme was struggling, something was dragging her across the room and through the trapdoor in the floor. Her hands were bound with chains and bite marks were visible on her arms; she was screaming for help, calling Marcus and Aro, begging her captor to let her go._

_End Vision._

Alicia pulled away from Aro and took a few deep breaths. Aro reached for her hand and she showed him the vision through her thoughts.

"We have to get back!" Alicia ran back to find Marcus but Aro yanked her away.

"Alicia we can't Demetri has both medallions and he's at the hideout." Alicia looked at him angry for a second and in a flash pulled out her cell phone Jane gave her and texted Alec. In another flash Alec appeared again and Alicia ran to him.

"We need to get back now, I think I know where Didyme's been taken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alec, Papa do you want to go?"

"I'll come, but let me tell the others before we leave." Aro ran at vampire speed and came back a few seconds later. Alec transported them to the hideout and Alicia ran down the trap door and looked around the floor but nothing in her vision appeared.

"It should be here, the door should be here where is it?"

"Ali we've searched all over the place there's not another trapdoor." Afton pointed out and Alicia's eyes widened.

"What about the other rooms?"

"We're still looking…" before he could finish Alicia raced off searching every room in the hideout until she found the one in her vision where Felix and Jane were browsing. She got on her knees and felt around for a door but found nothing.

"What the hell? It's supposed to be here!"

"What is?"

"A trapdoor, I had a vision of Didyme being dragged into this room and down a trapdoor in the floor."

"That can't be the floor's made of pure stone, old but hardly cracked." Jane pointed out and the Felix gasped.

"Hold on, take a look at the middle of the floor." They did so and Jane looked confused along with the rest of the guard and Aro.

"What about it?"

"How long did you say you were here Alicia?"

"A hundred years…"

"And were you ever in this room?"

"No."

"What's that have to do with this?"

"This part of the floor looks new, but the rest around it is old and stained with blood and cracks. That spot there barely has any nicks…" Aro's eyes widened.

"It's been paved over with new stone…" Felix walked over to the spot and ran his hand over the stones.

"Not exactly new, but close…I'd say maybe a year or earlier. And look it's shaped like a square, each brick cut just right to fit."

"Dig it up." Aro commanded and the entire guard except Alicia took the spot apart piece by piece to find it was a bit deep and revealed a rotting wooden door underneath. "You were right Alicia, there was a door here."

"Yeah and whoever covered it up didn't do a good job. Let's yank it open." Jane picked up the rusty handle and gave a small yank making the door come unhinged. Under it was another staircase but not as long as the other that led to the dungeons.

"I'll go in first, get me a flashlight." Jane held out her hand and Demetri tossed her a light.

"Why do you need a light we can see in the dark?" Aro asked.

"It's to make sure I don't miss anything." Jane raced down the staircase at vampire speed and her light shined a little just away from the trapdoor. "Its look like an underground tunnel, and some scents are strong down here."

"Is Didyme's scent in there?"

"Yes master, and it's about the same age as the door being paved. I'll go further to see where it goes."

"Wait Jane I'm coming with you!" without waiting Alicia jumped down into the tunnel and Felix jumped in after them.

"Keep an eye on them Felix. We'll pick it up here." Aro called and they walked down the tunnel. As Alicia continued down with her friends, she began having more images flow into her mind of what happened as Didyme was taken.

_Visions:_

"_LET ME GO!" Didyme screamed and her sounds echoed off the walls._

"_Shut up you little bitch! No one can hear you anyway so save your screams."_

"_She's become quite a fighter eh boss? It's a shame only her niece got away and not her." Another man laughed and the one holding Didyme laughed with him._

"_Well the little princess got lucky, at least Aro got someone back in his life after 100 years. It's too bad he didn't see Vladimir's thoughts about his precious sister."_

"_So what're we gonna do now that the hideout's been ransacked by the Volturi?"_

"_Hide away for a while, maybe head off to Venice for a bit cuz the Volturi don't overstep their boundaries there that much."_

"_What about hunting? If they catch wind of us eating humans…"_

"_They won't! We're not gonna be there that long, besides once I'm done with this one she's gone."_

"_You and Vladimir kept her alive for over a millennia why kill her now?"_

"_She's lost her value to me, and she can't tell us any secrets on killing the Volturi Vladimir drained her of that centuries ago."_

"_What about Alicia, she's been freed and if her power taps into this…"_

"_She's not that strong, Vladimir made sure of that. The brat's weak and cowardly like her father now come on, this bitch is getting annoying."_

"_NO! LET ME GO! MARCUS! MARCUS!"_

_Vision ends._

Alicia was furious as the vision ended through her mind. Her power was enhancing itself, seeing what had been done in this tunnel, what monsters had taken Didyme, and the one that caught her eye was the one who'd been holding Didyme, with a skeleton tattoo on his left wrist.

"Ferrell!" she growled the name and Felix and Jane turned to her.

"Who now?"

"Ferrell…Erick Ferrell! He was Vladimir's lieutenant, he took Didyme!"

"Where Alicia? Did you see where?" Felix egged her on.

"No, but I know where. Somewhere in Venice, that's the next clue. They've likely moved on by now, but I have a feeling they haven't gone far outside their comfort zone. Let's finish this up and report back, we haven't much time before he kills her." Alicia raced off again to the end of the tunnel seeing a ladder at the end, and near it a shriveled up piece of paper. She picked it up carefully and unfolded it, and on it tunnel.

"Let's see where this goes…" she climbed up just as Felix and Jane caught up to her. When she reached the top she pushed on the covered spot and it opened. "It leads to a cemetery, just outside Romania. It's part of the trail, but this paper was left here, maybe the words on it can tell us exactly where the next hideout is."

"Now what should we do?"

"We head back Jane, we need to figure this out a.s.a.p. Didyme's alive right now but she won't be much longer if we keep pondering this place." Alicia and the two guards ran back to the staircase meeting the rest of the guard and Aro. "I found this." She handed him the crumpled piece of paper and he squinted hi s eyes at the smudged words. "The next spot's in Venice."

"Ponte…Ponte…." He couldn't make out the other words. "We'll take this back to the palace and figure out these words. Let's go Demetri." All guards held hands and they were transported in a flash back to the palace. Alicia grabbed her father's arm and Alec's pulling them both through rooms and into the library where Marcus was looking at a favorite book.

"Did you find something?"

"Uncle Marcus can you think of anything in Venice that begins with the word Ponte?"

"I think so why?" Marcus sounded stern, and Alicia went up a bookshelf organized with popular tourist sights in Venice. "Alicia what did you find?"

"A crumpled paper with the word Ponte on it, everything else is smudged from the moist underground tunnels." Alicia gasped and dropped the book.

"Underground, that's it! An underground tunnel in Venice, the only one known in 16th century history!" everyone looked at her confused and then Alec gasped.

"Ponte di Rialto!" Marcus' eyes widened.

"Wait that can't be there's no tunnels under that bridge."

"All the reason for no one to suspect it, let alone the great and powerful Volturi. The Romanians used it as an escape route when they ran off after Jane and Alec destroyed their palace."

"Which means they've got secret places halfway across the planet, and we don't have the resources to track them all." Aro spoke up and Marcus looked angry for a second, this was his wife's life on the line.

"That's just it, we don't have to because Didyme is leaving us clues! Her scent is the only one on this paper!" Alicia sounded excited and then reexamined the paper. Aro smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm and looked to his brother.

"Looks like we're going to Venice."

_**Like it? I kinda got the whole detective idea from watching way too many police shows so I decided to put them to good use. Plus I brushed up on a little history, oh what will the next clue say? Review to find out! And read too!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Clue Number 2: Torin

_**Glad some of y'all liked the last chapter! This one's where only part of the Volturi go out to Venice to check up on Rialto Bridge, and find a hidden secret within. Each time Alicia has a vision, the abuse on Didyme seems to be worse and worse, but it's very possible she's still alive. Oh what a surprise awaits them all, enjoy!**_

_Volterra at 11:00 p.m.:_

A portion of the guard was packed and ready to travel to Venice. Only Alicia, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Marcus were going while the rest stayed in Volterra just in case. The distance between Venice and Volterra was only 157 miles, but since Marcus and Aro knew every shortcut through Italy it wouldn't be much of a challenge getting there.

"Are you all prepared?" Aro asked and everyone nodded, all the others were waiting to watch them go; even the wives came. All each member needed were the appropriate tools, despite them being vampires with night vision and killer skills it didn't hurt to have extra equipment, plus a good amount of blood. "I want you to call and report back whatever you may find, and be careful we don't know much about this Ferrell."

"We will master." The guard bowed and Aro kissed his daughter's head.

"You be careful darling." Alicia smiled and hugged Aro.

"I will papa." Aro looked over to Marcus.

"Please look after her Marcus, and you too Alec." Marcus walked up and took Aro's hand.

"You have my word brother." Aro stepped back onto his throne, and looked at his loyal followers.

"Remember, if you need anymore help then all you have to do is call."

"Yes master." They bowed and Aro made a hand gesture sending them off. Getting to Venice was the easy part, it was finding the passage under a large bridge that made the mission a small challenge. They made out back to where a large black minivan was waiting, inside were plenty of seats with compartments underneath, and a large back space where anything could be kept secret. As they loaded up the equipment Santiago started to groan.

"I still don't see why we shouldn't just run there, it'll take a day by car to get there."

"It's too risky according to Aro, he doesn't want to risk any suspicions if we're being watched." Felix answered.

"Besides Marcus knows how to get there by morning, and we only look in at night. Remember Venice is mainly a bunch of canals with hardly much land, so be prepared to get wet." Alec helped Alicia into the van, and finished loading the equipment with Felix. Marcus took the driver's seat, and Demetri sat up front; Alec and Alicia took the middle seat, while Felix and Santiago took the backseat.

"Everyone buckled up?" all nodded and Marcus turned the keys. "Hang on." With a flash of the lights Marcus stomped on the accelerator and the van sped off onto a back road.

"Whoa! Uncle shouldn't you abide by the speed limit?" Alicia held onto the seat with her claw-like nails and Alec held onto her.

"What speed limit?" Marcus grinned slightly and turned on a curved making everyone shift to the left side of the van.

"You did that on purpose!" Felix shouted in surprise.

"So what? We have a few hours before the sun rises, can't spend too much time acting like humans."

"Yeah but we can't draw attention either remember?"

"Oh don't you all worry, I already went down this road many times before and no police set foot back here, or car." Marcus kept speeding, and so far no flashing lights or any sirens went off, everyone had to admit no one knew quick and quiet better than Marcus.

_2 hours later:_

"How much longer?" Demetri sounded bored.

"Come on Dem we've only been out for a few hours, we still have a good amount of road to cover." Alicia laughed a bit looking at the tracker.

"We'd be there by now if we ran at our own speed. Didyme's life is on the line here…"

"I know, but Papa said we need to keep things at a slow pace. Not to slow, but slow enough so we don't draw any attention from any other covens."

"Ok…how much longer do we have?"

"I'd say about another two hours."

"Oh man come on, this is boring!"

"Get over it, once we process and figure out where the next location is we'll be able to go home. If not maybe we'll get to use our speed more."

"Hope so, because even my stone ass is cracking under the pressure in this stupid seat."

"Get over it." Santiago spoke up and everyone laughed. Alicia sat quiet for most of the trip in her mate's arms, but she kept trying to bring forth a vision, searching for that one link she'd had with Didyme's mind but so far nothing came up.

'_Don't worry Ali, this will all make sense the further we get.'_

'_I understand that Alec, but I only wish I could do more.'_

'_You're doing all you can, I'm sure Marcus and Aro appreciate everything you've done so far.'_

'_I know they do, but what if we don't find Didyme? What if she's already dead and we're just going on a wild goose chase?'_

'_Don't think like that, you saw it yourself Didyme is alive but we have to find her. She reached out to you and her memories are what's calling you to her. I'm sure when we find her she'll be extremely grateful.' _Alicia felt calm with those words, she leaned into Alec's arms and he kissed her head. Everyone else was quiet until Santiago turned his head to the back window.

"We've got a follower." He sounded a bit surprised.

"Is it a cop or a vampire?" Marcus asked. Alicia turned with the rest to look, and her eyes widened.

"It's Hinson! One of Ferrell's men!" a sudden bounce on top of the van made everyone jump and Marcus began swerving the van to shake whoever off. Alec busted the top open with his hands and another pair went to grab for Alicia. She gripped a wrist and Felix caught the other pulling the perp down into the van. Marcus pulled the van over into a nearby clearing, and Felix yanked the man out the van and held up to Alicia and Marcus.

"Who sent you?" Alicia growled at Hinson and he snarled at her.

"Who do you think girl?" she slapped him across the face hard.

"It's Princess Alicia to you bub! Where's Ferrell heading to?"

"You think you can make me tell you princess? You're still a weak little girl, just like when Vladimir had you!" she slapped him again.

"Felix would you?" on queue Felix's monstrous hands grabbed Hinson's left arm and tore it off. Hinson screamed in agony. "Where is Ferrell? What's he done with my aunt?" he didn't answer, and Felix tore off his other arm. "Next goes your head if you don't talk Hinson, where is Ferrell?" he struggled to answer, and glared at Alicia.

"I-I don't know…he just sent me…to get you. He wants you…because you're the main reason Didyme's alive in the first place."

"Explain then."

"Ferrell, he only keeps Didyme alive because he wants her to suffer. I don't know where he's taken her, but he'll only keep her alive until you get close enough to see her." Marcus grabbed Hinson by the throat and held him up in the air.

"Know this Hinson…if anything happens to my niece or my wife, you and Ferrell will both pay the price!" Alicia, along with everyone else looked confused at him.

"You're going to let him live Uncle Marcus?" he looked at her.

"We'll let Aro decide what to do with him, but for now he's going with us to Venice. Felix you are in charge of holding him, Santiago will assist. If he tries to escape, you know what to do."

"Yes sir. Alec?" Alec cut off all of Hinson's senses, and he just moaned as if he were trying to move but unfortunately, with no arms, it wasn't much use.

"Well the van's now go a sunroof, what should we do?" Santiago asked.

"It still runs, we just need to fix the jagged edges."

"No problem." Felix and Demetri turned the jagged ends inside the van, and covered the top with a black tarp to keep anything from flying out. Everyone returned to their seats while Santiago kept watch on Hinson. The rest of the trip wasn't much longer, but the sun would rise in less than an hour or two.

_Some time later:_

It was dawn, and the vampires finally reached a point to where they could lie low until sundown, and luckily for them, it was a rare cloudy day in Venice. The van was parked in a lot Aro had rented for the trip, and Hinson was hidden away being watched by Santiago and Alec.

"Better change clothes everyone, we can't draw attention in our usual attire." Everyone pulled out an extra pair of clothes from the bags; Alicia had a red and white floral top with blue jeans and heels, Felix had a button up blue shirt and pants, Marcus wore a blue and gray suit, and Demetri had on a brown shirt with black pants.

"So what should we do now?" Alicia asked looking at Marcus.

"We lay low, there's a hotel up the canal. I made reservations last night."

"How many rooms?"

"A fair few, but we'll all be sharing. You're with me Alicia, Demetri with Felix, Alec with Santiago, and of course everyone knows where Hinson's staying. Remember…Valero."

"Yes master."

"Everyone get into place, we leave at sunset." All nodded and left. Alec kissed Alicia and left the room with Felix and Demetri. Marcus took his suitcase and Alicia's before checking into the hotel. The clerk was a woman with long dark curly hair and brown eyes, she eyed Marcus up and down and flipped her hair at him. Alicia could tell this woman was a whore, she definitely fit the figure profile, if not she had a boyfriend or fiancé because of the diamond ring on her left hand index finger.

"Name please?" she asked slyly smirking at him.

"Valero. Marcus and Alicia Valero." The woman looked at Alicia and her smirk faded a bit.

"Your daughter sir?" Alicia eyed the woman and glared.

"His niece, and his wife will be joining us soon enough." She smiled and looked at the ring. "Nice rock ma'am, your boyfriend give you that, or is it a fiancé?" the woman's eyes widened slightly and a bellhop came their way.

"May I take your bags sir?" Marcus handed the man the bags and they took the elevator to the top floor. They made it to their room and the man took out a key unlocking the door. The room contained a tv on a gold oak dresser, two double beds with burgundy sets matching the carpet and the gold yellow walls, a master bathroom, a small bar, and a large window with clear red curtains.

"Oh man this is awesome!" Alicia jumped onto one of the beds and flopped herself on the fluffiest pillow. Marcus grinned at his excited niece, and paid the bellhop his tip before setting the bags onto the floor.

"Can I offer you any room service sir?"

"No thank you we've already eaten."

"Well please enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything just call the front desk." The man left and Alicia looked at Marcus, noticing the grim stare in his eyes.

"You ok uncle?"

"I'm fine Ali."

"No you're not, uncle please don't lie to me. I know you're upset about Aunt Didyme, but you keep telling me to be strong for her, so I'm asking you to do the same."

"I know." He went back to his bored tone. Alicia got off the bed and embraced Marcus around the shoulders. He hugged back but with little strength.

"I know we'll find her, she has to be alive. We'll find her and punish those responsible for her and your pain." Marcus's arms squeezed around Alicia and he kissed her head. The sun began to peak through the clouds and Marcus covered the window with the curtains only blocking some sunlight. He turned to Alicia and his red eyes held the look of confidence.

"And now we wait."

_10:07 p.m.: Ponte di Rialto bridge:_

All were accounted for in the canals under the big bridge; each vampire wearing waterproof suits and Hinson still paralyzed all over. Santiago kept watch, while the rest looked around for some clue to find a hidden tunnel under the bridge.

"See anything yet?" Felix asked.

"Not yet, it's all mainly stone." All of them searched above and under the bridge, but so far found nothing, just some graffiti some nosy teenagers had drawn. Alicia felt under the highest part of the bridge and something flashed in her mind.

_Vision:_

"_Hoist her up c'mon." Ferrell yanked Didyme up from his men's hands and dragged her into the bridge. "Any word from Hinson?"_

"_No sir, nothing."_

"_Go out looking for him, report back to me."_

"_Yes sir." Two men disappeared while two more followed Ferrell into the bridge._

_End vision:_

"In here, there should be a passage in here somewhere." Everyone searched around the area and Alec found a loose spot. He pushed up and a tunnel was spotted, he sniffed around and looked at Marcus.

"It's recent, maybe a month or two fresh." Alicia jumped into the hole and bumped her head on the concrete above. The hole was only large enough to crawl in, but a drop was on the other end.

"Watch your heads, we have to crawl through." She began crawling to the other end, and then she slid into another tunnel, seeing pieces of white stone flesh across the floor, and a head of a man, red eyes, mid-forties, blonde hair all spiky, with a look of agony on his face, plus the smell of ashes. "Get down here, bring the matches." She called and Alec appeared with the rest. Santiago walked over and picked up the head. When the eyes caught Alicia's another vision flashed in her head.

_Vision:_

_Ferrell and his men were walking down the tunnel when Didyme struggled loose. She ran down the opposite end of the tunnel but Ferrell and the other guy caught her._

"_Let go of me!" she screamed and the guy's hand went over her mouth. Ferrell walked over to the dead man and grabbed his neck._

"_You let her nearly escape! Your usefulness has ended for me." Before the guy could reply his head came clean off and his body was torched, except for his head. Didyme screamed in terror through her gag and Ferrell turned away taking them toward the end of the tunnel._

"_Where to now boss?"_

"_You know where." Alicia saw Didyme drop something at the end of the tunnel._

_End vision:_

Alicia looked at the others and her face looked to the end of the tunnel.

"Didyme tried to escape, and this guy paid the price." She went over to the end and picked up a piece of cloth with words on it, but the words were clear this time. "It's a piece of Didyme's dress, the next spot is in Torin."

"Torin?" Felix asked. "That's a really sunny city…it's a little too convenient."

"My visions change if something else does, but this says Palazzo Reale."

"The Royal Palace? Dammit what the hell's up with these tour cites?"

"Ferrell's only following the path the Romanians took, but he's going the long way so we may end up all over Italy. I just wish there was a way to speed this up."

"We all do, in the mean time we need to head back to Aro."

"No." Marcus said and everyone looked at him. "We're going to Torin, but we'll need more reinforcements, call Aro and have him send down Jane and Heidi."

"Uncle, are you sure?"

"Yes dear, we can't waste time going back and forth to Volterra and god knows where else. We have to pick up the pace, tell Santiago to kill Hinson, we don't need him after all."

"What about the head?"

"Send it to Aro, he'll read the man's last thoughts and notify us."

"Why not have Aro meet us?" Alec asked.

"He needs to stay in Volterra, in case something happens up there."

"Dad should be here, we could use him." Alicia looked at Marcus pleading to him with her eyes, and he smirked slightly.

"Alright, but tell him to hurry." Felix raced out with Demetri, Alicia picked up the head placing it in a sack, Marcus took the piece of cloth and placed it in his pocket, and the rest went outside after cleaning up the tunnel. This wasn't going to be easy, and Alicia knew it would be a stretch if this head had any clues to where the trip could pick up a bit.

_**Hope this works for now cuz next stop is Torin Italy, and maybe a faster way to find Didyme. Alicia's doing all she can, but what if Ferrell knows about her hidden power? **_

_**Review please!**_


	4. Change of Plans

_**Glad some liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one just as much. This part takes place in the Royal Palace of Turin, and a small twist to where Alicia keeps in contact with Didyme's mind. **_

_**Please leave a review and enjoy!**_

The whole group had been waiting at the hotel for Aro, Heidi, and Jane to arrive. They were due any minute, but Alicia was getting more impatient than anyone even her husband Alec.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" she was storming back and forth on the floor of their hotel room, and Marcus didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Relax cara they said they'll be here in a few minutes."

"A few minutes or a few hours uncle, all I know is that the minute they set foot through that door I'm gonna…!"

"Gonna what darling?" Alicia froze and turned with a stretched smile across her face.

"Hiii papa! Boy that was quick…it's almost as if you were outside the door when we called." She giggled and Aro quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We'll talk about this later, Jane and Heidi are helping the others. Where's Alec?"

"He's out with Santiago, they got stuck in traffic on the way back from you-know-where." Marcus stood up and looked at Alicia. She picked up the bag that contained the head and handed it to her father. He took it and opened the pouch before gasping and dropping the bag. Alicia quickly shut the door and gave her uncle a confused look but he just shook his head.

"Papa what's wrong? What is it?" Aro shook his hands a bit, but then looked at Marcus.

"This is Edgar Males, he was one of the minor guards I assigned to watch Didyme while she was undergoing the change." Marcus's eyes widened, and then Alicia felt a shudder wrack her body.

'_Alicia….' _Her eyes widened again. _'Alicia…help me…'_

'_Aunt Didyme? Is that you?'_

'_Please help me….please…' _it was Didyme, but her voice sounded weak.

'_Aunt Didyme where are you? Do you know?'_

'_I-I can't…I can't…'_

'_Can't what? What can't you do?'_

'_Please help me…please…'_

Alicia staggered in her footsteps and then placed a hand on Aro's shoulder. He took her hand and looked back at Marcus.

"She just contacted Alicia." Marcus stood up quickly.

"What did she say?"

"She was begging for help, but she didn't know where she was. I couldn't see where, but this is the second time she's contacted me. I'm not sure how though…" Aro and Marcus exchanged looks, then went back to Alicia.

"It could mean anything, she could be trying to tell us something, we could be getting close, or it could be pure chance because the only time this kind of thing's happened was when I called Jane, Alec, and Demetri."

"But you did it subconsciously, and you didn't expect to escape so quickly. Didyme must've known about you, that's probably why she called your name." Marcus stated.

"How can that be, from what I've seen Didyme never met you, and you never met her at all. Unless…" Aro's eyes widened.

"Unless what papa?"

"Unless she's being forced to call Alicia." Marcus answered for him.

"But how? No one knew about my powers until I met all of you."

"Yes darling, but what can you tell us about this Ferrell person? What was he like when you were abducted by Vladimir?" Alicia thought for a moment, and began remembering all that Ferrell was.

"He was cruel, sadistic, never showed mercy to anyone, deceptive, and he never once disobeyed Vladimir. From what I can recall, he was thinking of taking him down but after that whole affair with me he backed off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think that after Vladimir had me, Ferrell had to lay low for a while and wait for the right moment. By then he knew about Didyme and he knew how to control her; so rather than wait on me to return he abducts her and takes off to god knows where."

"Does he have a gift?"

"I'm not sure, I never saw or heard him talk about having one." Marcus stood up and pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling Felix; we need to move fast tonight. Turin's only four hours from here but we can get there in less than two."

"Uncle Marcus it's only after five we can't leave in broad daylight just yet."

"We can if we run faster than usual."

"What about the equipment?"

"Send it back to the company we haven't really used it."

"And the head?"

"Take care of it Aro."

"Ok would you two stop playing twenty questions so we can find my little sister?" Aro sounded stern and Alicia ran at human speed out of the room and down to the lobby.

She sat down on the couch and pulled out her cell phone texting Alec and Jane both; as she sat there she could feel the eyes of three teenage boys looking at her from the other side of the lobby. One was about five feet tall with brown spiky hair, another looked the same with blonde hair, and another with shoulder length black hair. All looked like punks, but she could tell they were far worse from the smell of cigarettes and beer radiating off their bodies. Just when she sent her first text to Jane they walked over to her and stood on the other end of the couch.

"Can I help you?" the black-haired one stepped forward.

"You don't look very familiar, you new around here?"

"No."

"Where're you from?"

"Volterra." the boys exchanged looks and the tallest smirked.

"That's a weird town to live in, it's full of hot girls but it's creepy."

"Just like you." The boys oh'd at Alicia's remark. The black-haired one stepped forward and offered his hand.

"How about you let us show you around the hotel a bit? It'd be cool to see the sights…"

"No thanks."

"Ah come on, at least come and talk with us."

"Look what do you want? I'm kinda busy right now and I don't have time to run around with idiot teenagers." The boys oh'd again and Alicia smirked a bit.

"Well let's cut to the chase baby…I'm not Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock." He gave a lustful smile at her and got closer to her face.

"Sorry kid, I have a boyfriend." The guy pretended to look around.

"I don't see him." Alicia smirked a bit wider.

"Turn around." Alec's voice came up and he stood behind the boys with Jane. "Now you see him." The boys eyed him and glared a bit.

"I don't see much. Come on baby dump this stick and get with the big boys." He tried to touch Alicia but Alec caught his wrist and squeezed.

"Keep your hands off her."

"Best do as he says boys, her dad's right at the register." Jane pointed to the front desk and there was Aro and Marcus with the luggage. The boys didn't seem to buy it, and the black-haired one just smiled and grabbed Alicia's arm.

"Come on girl you can do better than this guy. Let a real bad boy show you how to have some fun."

"Take your hands off my daughter young man." The boys turned to see Aro and Marcus glaring madly. They backed away with their hands up in the air.

"Sorry man we were just trying to have a little fun."

"Get out of here now before I call security." They left in a second out the front door, Alec helped Alicia up and kissed her temple.

"You feel ok baby?"

"Much better with you here." She kissed his cheek and they left with the bags out the front door. The van was parked in front, the bags were loaded, and Santiago took the wheel.

"Head back to Volterra and report to Caius, we'll call if we need you."

"Yes master." everyone waved goodbye to Santiago and the van drove off disappearing around the corner.

"What now Aro?" Demetri asked.

"Let's head to the roads out back, it'll be easier if we start there. Everyone pull up your hoods, it's close to the sun." all did as told and off they went disappearing into the outskirts of the city. Alicia stood with Alec, Jane was behind them with Felix and Demetri stood behind Aro and Marcus who led the way. The humans didn't even take notice, just the feeling of the wind picking up.

_An hour down the road:_

The group finally made it to the outskirts of Turin, but they had to stop and feed for a quick minute. Luckily for them the area had a few old homeless people out in the streets; Alicia and Alec took the ones due for death, everyone else fed on those with disabilities.

"Everybody full?" all nodded. "Good now let's get to the palace." The sun had started to set and everyone took cover in the alleys of the buildings until it was near dark. The palace had some lights on, but they didn't really need to go in just yet. Alicia stepped foot onto the path to the front doors, and froze on the spot.

_Vision:_

"_This way, don't let the humans see us." Ferrell and his two other men were holding Didyme and taking her around to the other side of the palace._

_End vision._

"Follow me." Alicia walked around in the same direction, and as she continued down her senses kicked in and she could smell a familiar scent. "You smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah." Demetri. "Smells like old spice with mint." Alicia's nose crinkled, this was Ferrell's old scent.

"Smells recent too; let's keep going." They began to slow down at the long end of the palace and Alicia felt another vision come.

_Vision:_

_As Ferrell and his men held Didyme they went into the gardens and stopped at the large water fountain in the back. Ferrell looked around and smoothed out a picture engraved in the stone, and pushed on it. The fountain stopped flowing and they stepped inside the water; they disappeared and the button went back into place._

_End vision._

"The garden, in the back there's a portal." Alicia looked around and stopped suddenly. "Someone's coming!" they jumped into trees and bushes as a guard came around with a flashlight. He spoke in Italian, mumbling low and walked off.

"That was close, let's get moving." Alicia led the way. They stopped at the back and saw no humans around. "Ok, look in and around the fountain for a secret passage." Everyone walked around and searched for a passage.

"I don't see anything." Felix.

"Keep looking there has to be one somewhere, I saw one in my vision." They looked around again and again but nothing.

"There's nothing here, are you sure it's this fountain?" Aro asked.

"I'm sure but…" Alicia stopped in her tracks as a voice echoed in her head.

"_Don't…don't go there."_

"_Aunt Didyme what is it?"_

"_It's fake, the fountain's a fake."_

"_Fake what do you mean fake?" As Alicia waited for an answer some pictures came into her head and she could see tunnels leading from another spot but back in Volterra. _

"_It's a ploy…stalling you…please hurry."_

"_We're trying auntie we're trying, what do you see where are you?"_

"_Can't move…frozen…walls of stone, running water…hurry please!"_

"_Aunt Didyme please hold on we're coming for you!"_

"_T-Thank you…please hurry…"_

"Hold on!" They all gathered around. "I don't know how, but I think we're being tricked."

"How so Ali?" Jane asked.

"Didyme just contacted me again, s-she said that the fountain's a fake to stall us! She's somewhere cold and she's unable to move, but all she can see is running water and walls of stone." Everyone looked a bit confused.

"Then she has to be under a fountain, just not this one." Demetri spoke up. "I've looked around this entire garden and I haven't caught Ferrell's scent since we came around the corner."

"We are being tricked!" Alec shouted but then was shushed by the others.

"Ok, we need to get back to Volterra we're going on a wild goose chase." Alicia mumbled. "I didn't see this coming, obviously we're not getting anywhere near close to finding Didyme going all the way across Italy." No one said a word, just looked to Aro and Marcus.

"Alright, let's head home. We'll discuss what to do when we get there…Alicia you and I will talk later."

"Yes papa." Everyone looked around and saw no humans or guard dogs; and then raced out of the garden heading back towards Venice and into Volterra.

_**Sorry about the wait just hope you liked this! A slight twist yes but there will be more to come. Please review and make it a good one please!**_

_**Later!**_


	5. A Major Turn

_**Sorry about the long wait guys, stupid exams came up and I haven't been able to type up anything until just now. Anyway this chapter's back in Volterra to where Alicia determines the final clue along with a little turn of events for the Volturi. **_

_**Read and review thank you!**_

_Two days later:_

Alicia had spent all her time going back and forth between the clues to finding Didyme. She kept her distance from the others despite their attempts to help, because all the pressure was on her and she was searching rapidly through her own thoughts to figure out this puzzle.

"DAMMIT!" she threw a book at the door of her room and it broke a hole in the stone wall. Her hands were in her hair and she pulled at her roots. She growled and stomped before collapsing on her knees and her hands covering her face.

"Alicia? Honey are you ok?" the sound of Sulpicia's voice echoed from outside the door. Not bothering to wait for an answer the woman stepped inside and gasped at the sight. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Alicia started dry sobbing and her step-mother took her into her arms.

"Darling you have to stop doing this to yourself, everyone's getting so worried about you."

"I-I know…it's just that I'm the only one who can contact Didyme and find out where she's hidden. I'm trying so hard but I can't get any further than I am now."

"You're being to hard on yourself honey, everyone's going at this like crazy but you can't keep shutting yourself out. Here why don't we go find Alec and Aro, maybe they can help you?"

"NO!" Alicia shouted and pulled away. "I'm the only one who can get this right! I can't put more pressure on Papa and Alec it's not fair to them." Sulpicia just sighed and left the room closing the door behind her. Alicia realized she'd gone too far and started dry sobbing on the bed, unfortunately her tears seeped through and blood dripped onto the pillows. A few seconds later Alec, Aro, and Marcus all walked into the room and surrounded the bed; Alicia didn't look up, so Alec put his hand on her shoulder trying to turn her to them.

"Ali…Ali come on don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and Marcus sat down on the bed.

"Alicia, please stop crying there's no need for tears." She wouldn't stop. Aro sighed and Alec moved aside so he could hold his daughter.

"Darling…I know you're overwhelmed by all of this but you don't have to suffer through this alone." Marcus looked at Aro sort of confused.

"Overwhelmed?"

"She feels as if she's the only one who can do this. She thinks if Didyme gets hurt or worse, it'll be all her fault." Marcus went to Alicia's other side and placed his head on hers.

"That's not true. Alicia don't push yourself so hard, we're all doing this as a family." Marcus kissed his niece's head and Alicia seemed to relax a little in Aro's arms. "Don't worry angelus, we're onto Ferrell's plot nothing's going to happen to you or Didyme." Alicia looked up with bloody stains down her face.

"But what does he want with her he can't possibly want to keep her alive?" Alicia sunk back into Aro's arms and he held her tightly again.

"Darling you're going to get blood all over your face." Aro looked at Alec and he nodded taking Aro's place. He stroked her hair and kissed her head making her relax a little.

"Oh Papa…I was so glad to find out Didyme was alive but now I…I-I…I wish I'd never let it get this far in the first place!" she started crying again and Aro looked at Marcus with concern.

"Don't talk like that Ali!" Alec made Alicia look up at him and smoothed some blood and hair from her face. "Don't ever say that, if you hadn't heard Didyme call out to you then we would've never found out she was alive. You can't give up hope, not just for her but for Marcus and Aro too." Alicia's eyes widened.

"He's right Alicia." Caius came in through the door and stood at the end of the bed. "This isn't all on you, but if you keep doubting your abilities like this then all our efforts will have been rendered useless. If anything happens to Didyme other than what's happened so far then it's on all our heads. Take my advice, straighten up and dry your tears. Use that big brain of yours and figure out what else we need to find." With that Caius left and Alicia seemed to understand more. She pulled away from Alec, wiped her eyes and face clean, and looked over to her father and uncle.

"I'm sorry Papa, Uncle Marcus, I was just overwhelmed for a second." They smiled warmly and both kissed her head.

"It's find darling, we understand. I really didn't expect a comment like that from your Uncle Caius though, he may be a grouch but he does have his good points."

"Yeah…rarely." Everyone laughed and Alicia walked over to Alec. "I'm gonna change real quick, I'll see you guys in a bit." They nodded and left the room closing the door. Alicia put on her dark purple velvet jogging suit and black shoes, and pulled her hair into a long loose braid. As she made her way to the door something made her stop; it wasn't a vision, it wasn't Didyme, but it felt as if something strange was about to happen. Shrugging it off she ran at vampire speed back to the throne room where her uncles, parents, husband, and siblings were all gathered except for a few of the guard.

"Ah there you are…feeling better dear?" Sulpicia asked.

"Yes mother. And I don't know if it's just me but does anyone get a weird feeling that something really bad's about to happen?" a moment of silence from the others.

"No not really why?" before Alicia could answer a loud screeching sound echoed through the entire palace. Felix turned over to the door and got a little closer but then backed away towards the thrones.

"It's newborns! Lots of them!"

"Caius get the wives out of here! Everyone brace for impact!" Aro shouted and everyone got into position; the newborns busted through the doors and the fights began.

_To Caius:_

Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodora all escaped to the hidden part of the tower; it was one of the spots the wives would go to in times like a newborn raid, only the leaders knew about it and rarely the main guard. The wives were more afraid for the others rather than themselves.

"Stay here girls, I'll be right back!"

"No Caius…!" Athenodora tried to stop him but he'd already gone halfway down the hall locking the many doors behind him. As he raced towards the fight something struck him in the back hard; he fell on his stomach and his hands were restrained behind his back, he tried to scream out but someone stuck a big ball of hard steel into his mouth to keep his screams muffled long enough. Another hoisted him up onto his feet and stuck a thick black bag over his head to obscure his vision somewhat. He felt himself being lifted off the floor and carried over someone's shoulder, a sudden rush of heat meant he'd been taken outside and shoved into a car soon to hear the sound of screeching tires against the pavement.

'What the hell is this?' he tried to struggle out of his captor's hands but their strength was greater than his own. All he could do was chew through the steel ball so he could at least speak.

"Nice to see you again Lord Caius, although in your situation I would hardly call it nice." A man's deep voice laughed and Caius froze recognizing it somehow.

_To the throne room:_

The last of the newborns, 40 counted total, was thrown into the flaming pile of vampire remains as the rest of the guard brushed themselves off. Alicia gave off a loud roar and punched one of the pillars, Alec walked over and calmed her down along with Jane, but then Aro gave off a snarl and clenched his stone fists making dust fall from his fingers.

"How in the hell did they get in here?" Marcus looked over at the entire guard and back to Aro.

"Where's Caius? He should've been here to help us?" Alicia was about to answer when a familiar scent caught her nose. Demetri scrunched his nose too, and they raced off towards the towers where the scent grew stronger, along with a few others that surrounded Caius's own scent.

"Ferrell…he was here." Alicia growled.

"Along with a few others I smell, but how did they…?" the two exchanged looks and the others came up to meet them.

"What's happened?" Aro.

"Ferrell was here, with some men and they abducted Caius!" Demetri spoke loudly and then Alicia made her way into the hidden part of the tower seeing her mother and aunt in the back room.

"Mother!" Alicia hugged Sulpicia and Athenodora tightly. They hugged back and Athenodora looked around for her husband.

"Where's Caius?" all eyes bowed to the floor, and the queen made a face as if she could cry. "No…was he…?"

"He's missing Dora, Ferrell must've snuck in the palace and cornered him when he went to help us." Athenodora looked away and Sulpicia hugged her around the shoulders. Alicia was about to speak when someone contacted her.

"_Alicia! Help me!"_

"_Caius where are you? Do you know?"_

"_No I can't see it's too blurry, but I know where I'm being taken!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Rome, the catacombs!"_

"_Catacombs! That's close are you sure?"_

"_Yes but hurry!" Caius's voice faded away and Alicia gasped._

"Papa! Caius just contacted me he said they're taking him to the catacombs in Rome!" everyone's eyes widened but Aro didn't seem convinced.

"Are you certain darling? This is rather unusual if they are taking him there?"

"Yes I'm sure, Caius wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"But wait! You said that Didyme was under a fountain, and she was in a cold, wet, dark place and she couldn't move. The catacombs are all dried up not a single drop of water flows down there." Alec then gasped.

"Some of the catacombs are next to a sewer, not to mention I think one has a hidden entrance somewhere connected to a water pipe. I have been brushing up on my history lately." Marcus pulled off his long robe and straightened his vest.

"Get yourselves ready, we're going on a rescue mission!" no one waited to be told twice.

_**Not much but it'll do for now I guess. Next one's where Caius realizes a small plot is still in the making, besides rescuing the fair Didyme and himself. What do you think should happen? I'm up for ideas if anyone has one.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Found Her

_**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter so far, but if it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it if I could get a little more than usual, and not just 1 or 2 reviews a chapter otherwise I'll take longer in updating like I used to. Either way here's the chapter so please enjoy and REVIEW!**_

_In the Roman catacombs:_

"Be easy now fellas, we have one of the three kings of the vampires in our presence." Ferrell shouted gleefully as his men carried the bound and gagged Caius through the tunnels of the catacombs. Caius struggled to get loose but the men holding him were a bit stronger than he thought.

'This place is so humid, in the middle of spring too!' he knew he was in the catacombs, he just hoped Ferrell didn't know about him calling Alicia.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find a better place for you to stay Lord Caius, but I'm sure a few nights in the caverns won't hurt."

'Caverns?'

"But before we take you to your room, you must meet someone first. She's dying to see you, or rather someone else if you take it another way." He was pulled into another room just a few feet down, and as they took the bag off his head and the now flattened steel ball out of his mouth a faint yet pained moaning was heard. As he regained his sight the scene before him was absolutely horrifying.

"Didyme!" he tried to get to her but he was held back. Didyme was sitting in the middle of the floor, but it appeared as if she was stone still; her skin was badly cracked all over, and the look on her face made Caius's frozen undead heart sink to his stomach.

"Mmm…" she moaned lowly. She couldn't move her mouth to speak.

"What've you bastards done to her?" Ferrell just laughed and walked behind Didyme placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing more than what Vladimir and Stefan did with her, use her, beat her, abusive much wouldn't you say?" Didyme moaned again in pain, and Caius felt his anger rising.

"Leave her alone!" Ferrell just laughed and continued tormenting Didyme. "Get your hands off you're hurting her!" he managed to get an arm free but it was pulled back before he could land a punch. "Let go of me!"

"Getting rather beasty aren't you Lord Caius? Take him to his room, make sure he's locked up good." They yanked him out and took Caius into the room across from Didyme's, he was restrained yet again but with some really weird bindings out of material he couldn't quite identify.

"You won't get away with this! No one of you will make it out alive!" there was laughter, and then the sound of clicking metal.

"_Alicia! Alicia can you hear me?"_

"_Yes yes I can hear you uncle, what's happened?"_

"_I found Didyme, she's in the room across from me."_

"_Are you certain you're in the catacombs?"_

"_Absolutely there's no question. But keep in mind Ferrell's plotting something, he knows you're coming for me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes! You must hurry though, I don't know how but one of them is using a power than makes the flesh crack and the victim feels intense pain when touched on Didyme, don't dilly dally!"_

"_Don't plan to, we're on our way!"_

Caius let go of his thoughts and waited patiently for the others to come find him and Didyme.

_Just outside Rome:_

"Move faster they can't be far now!" the main guard and kings of the Volturi were out running towards Rome at midnight that night. Unfortunately there was a festival nearby and it was right near the catacombs, too many lights and police all around. They stopped at the border of the festival, and no one knew how to get past all those people without drawing too much attention.

"See any openings guys?" Alicia looked and no one answered. "Guess we gotta blend in."

"Oh no! We are not hanging around humans when two of our own are in danger! Move through the crowd and meet back at the beginning of the tunnels." No one moved at Marcus's orders. "MOVE!" then they did. Alicia and Alec took the farther end of the festival, trying to get past all the carnies and children. Felix and Demetri took the other end moving past the game booths and entertainment spots, while the rest just went wherever. When they reached the main entrance to the catacombs in an old abandoned building the rest of the guard had arrived just on time.

"Good we're all here, now all we've got to do is split up and search underground. This place reeks of water, humans, dust, dirt, and God knows what else so it's possible tracking by scent won't be much help. Keep your guard up we can't risk any surprise attacks." At the end of that sentence everyone went down the first hole and split up into the many tunnels, Aro with Marcus, Demetri with Felix, and Jane and Alec with Alicia.

'They've gotta be around here somewhere I can feel it!' Alicia ran so fast she was making it difficult for Jane and Alec to catch up with her.

"Slow down Alicia!" Jane called to her.

"Speed up Jane!" Alicia kept running and running until she stopped dead in her tracks making Jane and Alec bump straight into her. The three collapsed in a big heap and groaned all together.

"What the hell…Ali why'd you stop?"

"Quiet!" Alicia said in a whisper. "Can you hear that?" as they listened in a faint moaning was heard, and it sounded close. "Follow me…" they crept quietly in the tunnels of the catacombs as the moaning got louder, and it sounded…different.

'_Jane, you recognize that voice?' _Jane listened in for a moment.

'_No, but it does sound familiar.'_

'_It's a man.' _Alec joined their mind chat and the girls listened that the moaning was a man's voice. It sounded very close, and as the trio made their way towards the sound even more moaning was heard.

"Up ahead!" they ran at vampire speed and busted through the wall at the end. The sight before them was horrifying, and to make it all worse Ferrell was there in front, holding a crackling Didyme up by her long dark hair; and his men were behind holding every other member of the Volturi the same if not more.

"Hello again Alicia." The rest of the guards surrounded them and Alicia growled viciously at Ferrell.

"Hello Ferrell."

_**Too short I know but I wanted to save the best for later! The big fight for survival and a small twist in store for both Alicia and Didyme; please review please cuz they're greatly appreciated! I swear I'll make the next one longer if the reviews keep coming!**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Saved Her

_**Yeah sorry the last one was short I was just caught up trying to save the best for last. Anyway this is not the last chapter or anything but this is close to finishing. I think there might be one or two more chapters after this and then it'll be done. Anyway here comes the big battle brawl between Alicia and Ferrell, plus with a little cliffy in the end.**_

_**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep the chapters coming!**_

"You look good Alicia, being in the Volturi's done great things for you."

"Spare me your flattery, now let my family go." Ferrell laughed licking the side of Didyme's cheek. Marcus tried to get free but couldn't.

"You bastard I'll…!"

"Uncle Marcus don't! This one's mine." Alicia growled and Ferrell had a lustful look in his eyes.

"I like the sound of that…guh!" Alicia ran up and grabbed Ferrell's throat throwing him through one of the walls releasing Didyme. The rest of the vampires tried to hold their hostages up as shields but Jane and Alec took them down easily. It wasn't much of a fight against the others, but while Alicia shielded her aunt from the fuming chaos she felt a vision come to her.

_Vision:_

"_So how long will it be before she's done?" a man spoke up looking over Didyme, still petrified._

"_She doesn't have too much longer, I'd say about a day or two." Ferrell was standing over Didyme, slowly pulling off her torn top feeling her boobs. She kept moaning either in pain or surprise, but Ferrell seemed to like that. "It's a shame, she's a cutie and I can see why Marcus mated with her."_

"_Yeah…what a shame."_

"_We'll get Caius tonight, and then we take Alicia. Go inform the others…"_

"_Yes sir."_

_End Vision:_

Just as Alicia came too all of Ferrell's men were killed and thrown into a big bonfire. She looked back at Didyme and realized that since the few seconds she'd been there Didyme's skin was crackling worse and worse.

"Oh my god, FERRELL!" without warning Alicia raced off in the direction Ferrell had retreated to. She ran off into a tunnel following Ferrell's scent, but then stopped hearing a deadly scream on the other end. "Caius!" she realized they never found Caius, so Ferrell must've gone to him. As she continued running down the tunnel she suddenly found her way blocked by multiple unknown male newborn vampires.

"You gotta get past us first missy!"

'I can't take on all these guys, I gotta get help.' _"Alec! Follow my scent out of the tunnel and bring some with you, there's more of them!"_

"_Hang on Ali we're coming!"_

Right as the other vampires leapt at her Alicia managed to knock several away without killing them, until one reached around her neck and almost took her head off when someone bumped him off her. She fell onto her back and let her neck heal from the cracks as she noticed her mate, brothers, and sister take on the rest of the newborns.

"You guys take care of them I have to find Caius!" she jumped over a newborn and continued on down the tunnel until she heard the scream again. 'Oh Uncle please hold on.' She begged herself to move quicker but as the scream got louder so did her growls. She continued running and running until she finally reached a small cell-like room where Ferrell was still looking smug with a terrified Caius held hostage. His left arm was around Caius's neck while the other had his arm pinned up behind his back.

"Hello again Alicia."

"Ferrell, I don't know what your deal is right now but I'm warning you, release my uncle now or you won't live to see the next sunrise." Ferrell just laughed.

"Oh but if you kill me you'll never break the spell." Alicia almost didn't hear him; she was too busy focusing on Caius who kept darting his eyes at Ferrell's face.

"I can't understand this Ferrell, why did you do all this? Why focus on kidnapping me and my aunt?" she had to buy time even if it meant getting Ferrell to talk.

"You're both very lovely women, and frankly I think the Volturi already has their fair share of beautiful women so what's two less ladies to look after?" Alicia narrowed her eyes and noticed something shimmering from the middle of Ferrell's forehead.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" he gripped Caius tighter.

"You want more than just lovely women, you want power. And you think that kidnapping two of the main women in the Volturi is a way to achieve that power. Come on Ferrell I remember how it was when you worked with Vladimir, you were his lapdog, did everything he told you to do and all he did was make things hard. Right?" Ferrell's smirk faltered a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do, you see I remember how you used to complain constantly about him barking orders all the time. Ferrell do this, Ferrell do that, Ferrell fix this, Ferrell fix that, get it done right or don't get it all…weren't those your words exactly?"

"You seem to be imagining things girl, now let's talk negotiation."

"I am negotiating, I negotiate that you release Caius right now…or I'm giving you a one-way ticket to Hell which is it?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone and a sickly sweet smile to match. Ferrell's smirk dropped a little again. "What's wrong Ferrell, don't like being bossed around?"

"You will listen to me alone little girl, or your uncle here gets a date with the devil." He squeezed his arm tightly around Caius's neck and cracks started to appear.

"A-Ali…cia…." Caius gasped out still pointing to Ferrell's forehead with his eyes. Alicia noticed the glimmer a little more closely, and realized that must've had something to do with Ferrell's hold on Didyme.

"Tell me something Erick, how's it feel to be in charge of a situation? How's it feel…to take control?" Ferrell's smirk came back, wider and eviler than before.

"Feels like my luck is changing, my lucky star has finally come." Alicia walked a little closer, still smiling that sickly smile.

"Really well…your luck just ran out." With that Alicia charged full force at Ferrell and landed a punch right between his eyes on the shimmering spot. Caius broke free from his grip and fell to his knees for a second before getting up and kicking Ferrell away, knocking off a chunk of his side in the process. Alicia ran to her uncle and squeezed him around the waist, which he hesitantly returned.

"Thanks…for that…" she let go and smiled.

"Think it worked?"

"Let's check…" they ran out of the room not bothering to check on Ferrell, who laid in barely full form with a piece of his left side gone against the walls. Jane, Alec, and Demetri met up with them, each one briefly embraced before running back to Didyme's cell; as they got there, Didyme wasn't petrified anymore, her skin had almost healed, and she was dry sobbing in Marcus's arms.

'Oh thank goodness…' "Papa?" Alicia looked to her father; Aro looked at her and instantly took her in his arms, along with Alec and Jane. They embraced together, and stayed that way for a few seconds before releasing each other.

"You've made me so proud my daughter, you saved your aunt's life." Alicia smiled and leaned into Alec.

"We only took off his hold on her, there's no telling if he'll do it again."

"I'll go back and retrieve Ferrell, it's high time the bastard got what was coming to him." Demetri bowed and turned to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Felix stated and ran after Demetri. Alicia let go of Alec and walked over to Didyme, who turned to look at her and slowly stood up. The woman was beautiful, white skin, dark eyes, waist length black hair, and a complexion of a supermodel; if anything she almost looked a good deal like Alicia. There was definitely a resemblance between Aro, Didyme, and Alicia.

"Hello Aunt Didyme."

"Hello…Alicia." Didyme suddenly hugged Alicia close to her and gently kissed her head. Alicia hugged back and cried into her aunt's shoulder as she rubbed circles on her back. "Thank you my girl…you saved me." Alicia kept crying, and soon two others joined in the hug, as did the rest of them. Soon the moment was gone, as Demetri and Felix came running back all frantic.

"Ferrell's gone!" everyone pulled apart and Alicia looked back in shock.

"Gone? Gone how he should be…?"

"When we got back his body vanished, we've searched all over he's nowhere in sight." Didyme collapsed into Marcus's arms and Alicia fell back into Alec's.

"We'll find him master, we'll find him if we have…"

"Don't worry about that now, we must get back to the palace. Ferrell couldn't have gone far in his state, but we have to get Alicia and Didyme somewhere safe for now."

"Back to the palace." Marcus picked Didyme up bridal style and ran out of the catacombs. The rest followed behind and Alicia went next to them following closely. As they each raced back to the palace, they were each ready to prepare themselves for a fight to come for the lives of Aro's sister and daughter, and Marcus's wife and niece.

_**Yeah I know I said it would end here, with Ferrell and all, but instead I decided to add in a little twist. Next chapter the next fight between Ferrell and Alicia, and I'm unsure if I'll end it there or not, either way please review and I will keep it coming as quickly as possible.**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Freed Them

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter y'all! Sadly though I have to say this is the end of this fic and I'm glad that so many of you liked it. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, comments, ideas, everything. Please continue reading my other fics if you wish because there will be another twilight one to come but it will be a while since I have two other fics to finish after this one.**_

_**Please review and keep on reading!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra Palace, Marcus's room:_

_The night after the escape:_

After returning to Volterra the entire guard and their leaders took rest in their rooms but kept up the guards in case Ferrell tried to get back in. Caius had taken his leave into his room with Athenodora, Marcus and Didyme had left to their rooms and Aro had gone to comfort Sulpicia. Alicia at the minute, was standing close to her uncle's room listening to the two talk.

"It's been far too long my love." Didyme whispered lovingly to her husband.

"An entire millennia taken from us, and all this time you were so close." A small kissing sound was heard.

"I missed you so much, so many days I thought of you and Aro, all I wanted was to be home again."

"It's all thanks to our niece, if you hadn't contacted Alicia then you'd be gone forever."

"It definitely felt like forever."

"You're home now Didyme, and you don't have to worry anymore. I won't ever let you out of my sight again." A small ruffle of clothing was heard, possibly a hug.

"Ti amo così tanto, ti amo cosi tanto." (I love you so much). The words were heard multiple times before Alicia decided to step close to the door and knock.

"Hey guys I know you're having a private moment but I really need to talk." When she walked in the two had each other on the bed with their shirts, pants, and skirt partially open or moved. "Um…I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh no it's fine, is there something wrong Alicia?" if only Didyme could blush she'd be beet red.

"Uh no not really, I'll come back later see ya!" without waiting Alicia ran out at vampire speed and found Alec in their room. He was sitting at the desk reading a book when he turned and saw her jump onto the bed.

"You ok there dear?"

"Other than just saving my aunt and interrupting her and my uncle's love moment I'm just peachy." She covered her eyes with her arms and laid back until Alec was suddenly above her.

"You know we haven't been together for so long." He whispered leaning down to kiss her. Alicia giggled as the kiss went from her lips to her neck, and further down. _"You were so sexy out there, fighting with such grace and skill it was as if you were flying."_

"You're too kind Alec." She giggled again and met his lips in a fierce kiss. He continued down her body, and soon their clothes were gone and the door was kicked shut. The foreplay was short, and soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms molding their bodies together.

"You're so beautiful…" Alec grunted out.

"Oh Alec!" Alicia cried out.

_Back to Marcus's room:_

The two had spent the last thirty or so minutes in the bedroom ravaging each other. Humans normally wouldn't last too long but since vampires had unlimited energy they could do whenever.

"You're amazing love…" Marcus whispered to Didyme. She smiled and leaned onto his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I was almost afraid for a minute." Marcus stopped stroking and sat up.

"Afraid of what?" he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear his mate say it.

"Ferrell….he and his men, they tortured me so much I-I…I didn't ever think I could feel this way again. Feeling your love, and your comfort in your arms, it's almost too good to be true." Marcus pulled her into his arms again and kissed her sweet lips. They stayed that way for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Does that prove to you its real?" she smiled and leaned in again.

"Yes." Soon a knock came at the door, and the two quickly pulled on their clothes.

"Come in." Aro stepped inside with his hand covering his eyes.

"Are you two decent?" they laughed.

"Uncover your eyes brother, we have our clothes on." Aro sighed looking at them.

"I'm so glad you're safe little sister, all this time you were alive and so close." Didyme embraced Aro, knowing once they touched he would see everything she'd been through. His hold on her tightened, and then he let go bracing himself against the wall.

"Aro…?"

"Oh… I haven't…I haven't seen anything so horrible since…since…"

"Since Alicia came here." Marcus finished it for him.

"Aro tell me, how long was Alicia there? When she escaped how long did she say she was there?" neither male spoke, but Aro managed to look his sister in the eyes to tell the truth.

"100 years." Didyme's eyes closed and if she could cry she would.

"She was with me, but I never saw her until earlier. I can't believe that…"

"Don't speak of it Di, we all know the truth. Alicia's mind came into contact with yours because you shared a connection out of torture and agony; it's a miracle that we found you in time."

"I know, but I'm more worried for her. If Ferrell realized that Alicia could find me then he's going to come after her and me. He'll kill me but he'll take her…" Aro grabbed Didyme's arms fiercely but gently.

"He won't hurt you or my daughter, he will never hurt you again." He hugged her to him and she hugged back as he kissed her head. "I'll never let you go, never again." They stayed embraced for a while until another knock came to the door.

"Papa…" the three turned and saw Alicia in the doorway. She had a slight case of bedhead, and her dress was revealing only her v neckline. "Is this a bad time?"

"No darling it's not, something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I wanted to be sure everything was alright." She walked in and joined the hug. The entire family hugged for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"It's good that we're all together again." Aro said holding both Alicia and Didyme.

"Yeah, and now maybe Uncle Marcus can act alive again." Marcus pulled back and pulled Alicia's head under his arm giving her a noogie.

"You want alive well here it is!" he rubbed her head and she squealed trying to get free.

"Ahh! You win you win!"

"Ok Marcus let her go before you rub out her hair." He let go laughing and Alicia punched his arm.

"Not cool uncle not cool."

"Oh don't be a baby." He ruffled her hair again and got everyone laughing, again.

"Hey not the hair!" she cried. Alicia smiled so happily she felt her cheeks started to stretch a bit. As she was about to speak again, a chill went down her spine and a vision came along.

_Vision:_

"_Where are you?" Ferrell was lurking about the lower parts of the palace. Somewhere near the basement but he was going up towards the southern part of the palace, right where Alec and Jane were waiting._

_End Vision._

"Ferrell! He's in the palace!" Alicia ran with the others behind her back to her rooms where Alec was waiting in his usual spot.

"Alec have you seen anyone come through here?" he didn't answer, he didn't even move. "Alec?" when Aro got close to touch him Alicia yanked him back.

"UP THERE!" she pointed to the high ceiling and Ferrell jumped down behind her husband. "What've you done to Alec?"

"The same I did to Didyme Alicia, and I'll stop it if you come with me."

"Come with you to where?"

"Oh just the countryside, it's where we can finally have our moments together."

"Moments with you are like drinking liquid fire, distasteful and tortuous." She sneered at him. "Release Alec or I'll rip you apart piece by piece."

"Now why should I? He's the one who took you from me."

"He didn't take me from you, I took me from you. I was the one who escaped and found my family, he had nothing to do with it."

"But he stole your heart right? That's why you married him, the same thing with you Didyme, Marcus stole your heart even though Vladimir wanted it." Didyme snarled and stood up next to Alicia.

"He wanted the same thing you wanted, power and greed, he never gave a damn about me or Alicia."

"Only our skills and bodies." Alicia held up her hands and growled. "I'll say it one more time, release my husband or I'll tear you apart!" Ferrell laughed again, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder and it began to crack.

"No." big mistake. Alicia jumped from her spot and tackled Ferrell to the floor. As she went for his neck her hands began to crackle. 'What's happening?' she tried to move and Ferrell just grabbed her holding her up as a shield.

"Alright no one move! If so much as one little attack comes at me I will crumble little Alicia and Alec here into tiny little pieces."

"Let them go you bastard!" Didyme screamed and tried to charge but Marcus and Aro held her back.

"No I don't think I will." He started moving towards the window with the two in his arms, but then halted as Alicia bit down onto his arm. "AAHH!" he screamed and she wriggled free taking the now freed Alec with her.

"Take him out, Ferrell's mine to finish!"

"No Alicia you're not doing this alone!" Marcus shouted.

"I'm not." Didyme stepped forward, rolling up her sleeves and clenching her fists.

"Ready Ali?"

"Ready Auntie." The two grabbed Ferrell's arms and yanked them off completely. He screamed in pain and tried charging at Didyme but she countered and bit down on his neck. Alicia bit his side and his screams got louder and louder with each bite. The rest just stood in the background too shocked to move. Aro was so shocked his eyes bulged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped to the floor; Marcus did the same but his eyes weren't quite as wide.

"AAHH! STOP!" Ferrell screamed again. Didyme and Alicia stopped for a second, looked at each and shook their heads.

"Nah!" they continued their torture. Soon Ferrell was covered in bite marks, and his skin was cracked so bad he could fall apart with just one touch.

"Ok Auntie, let's finish this."

"You go first dear." Didyme smiled a wicked smile, for the first time in many many centuries. She looked almost like her brother in a time of battle or planning.

"Oh ho with pleasure." Alicia cracked her knuckles and ripped off Ferrell's right ankle. "Your turn."

"Thank you." Didyme ripped off the other ankle. Alicia took off the left leg, Didyme took the right leg, and they worked their way up until they were at his head. His eyes glistened with rage and hate, and his thoughts were absolutely diabolical.

"B-Bitches…whores…" he grumbled out so many clear words with such a foul mouth it was almost hard to believe he could speak at all.

"You aren't much better yourself Erick." Didyme whispered into his ear, and then crushed his skull between her hands. Alicia was a bit surprised but not by much since they were 'related'. Together they carefully scooped up the pieces and walked over to their wide eyed audience.

"Shall we?" Aro snapped out of his daze with the others and moved aside.

"We shall dear sister." Aro led the way to the furnace, deep down in the cellar where the Volturi discarded the human bodies after feeding on them and any vampires who broke the laws after being torn apart. Felix opened the door to the oven, Demetri helped him throw in coal and firewood, and the two women held the body up carefully while the fires blossomed from the bottom.

"Ready?" Alicia asked looking at Didyme.

"Ready." In one swift movement Ferrell's remains went into the blaze and went up instantly. Didyme put an arm around her niece watched as the second man that almost ruined their lives completely faded into nothing but ash. Their eyes twinkled in the fire light, and their lips were smiling as if sharing a tender moment with each other.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alicia asked.

"Absolutely breath-taking." They stayed that way until the fire died down completely. Demetri closed the door and locked it, then bowed to his two sisters.

"You two are by far the most evil women I've ever met."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Demetri looked up and smirked.

"That's up to you two." They all laughed and left the room. Marcus and Alec took both women into their arms and kissed them deeply.

"When did you grow a pair Di?" Aro asked. All eyes went to him, who ever thought he knew such language?

"The day you rescued me brother." She turned to Alicia. "Sweetheart, you are a gift from heaven itself. You are the greatest thing that's happened to this coven."

"Well now I wouldn't say that, but thank you Aunt Didyme."

"Master, isn't Heidi due back soon?" Felix asked and Aro thought for a minute checking his expensive platinum watch.

"As a matter of fact she is, nice track there Felix."

"Thank you." He bowed, and Aro turned to his daughter. Alicia only ate animals, and she was probably the only one in the coven who liked humans.

"You are free to go out and hunt darling, but take Alec and Jane with you."

"Yes papa, and hey where's Caius been all this time?"

"Ah you know Caius, he doesn't intervene that often unless it threatens his family. But in this case, I would say he's resting with Athenodora. He did get injured fairly badly, but he doesn't take much chances after what's happened as of lately."

"True that, I'm getting thirsty let's dine." They all began walking towards the feeding room until they reached the double doors. "Oh and Aunt Didyme, Uncle Marcus?"

"Yes Alicia?" they looked at her curiously.

"Don't ever think about leaving this family again, because if you do I'll kill you both myself." Didyme gave a fake gasp of horror and Marcus just laughed.

"Alicia don't worry, after all we've been through, I think a life of adventure is the last thing we need." Marcus kissed his wife and they walked inside. Soon Heidi came in with the tourists and the feeding began.

The Volturi was complete once more, with their very rare happy ending.

Finally.

_**And so it ends here. Thank you all who reviewed this fic and favorited it and me. Please keep on the lookout because I will post another fic sometime in the future and it will have to do with Jane and Alec. Again thank you all who loved this, I hope to hear from you again in the future.**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
